Age Regressing During Winter Break
by Brooke-ler
Summary: A very super old story I wrote a long time ago. To be rewritten and republished, but as a crossover. More info Inside.


_**Before you read this awful story I wrote a long, long, long, LONG, time ago, note I am rewriting this. I will be posting it under a crossover, between Dr Seuss Archive and Phineas and Ferb Archive. Because, it will be featuring Once-ler (And a bunch of OCs), so yeah. And it will be a very short lived story. I am rewriting because I think this is crap. But some of you love this... I dunno how. Anyways, I shall repost this sometime before Winter starts. Yeah... I fail that much. Baiiiiii!**_

* * *

"Heinz? Where are you?" I asked.

I got out of bed and I heard whimpering. I looked under my desk and saw Heinz as a toddler under the desk holding onto his legs whimpering. I asked, "Aww.. Are you ok?"

I pushed my chair back and got down on the ground. He looked up and shook his head. I asked, "Did you have a Nightmare?"

He nodded, I said to myself "I bet it was about Mrs. And Mr. Doofenshmirtz.. " I said to Heinz "Come here. You don't have to be scared"

He came out, I got up and picked him up. I said "Let's go find you something to wear". I went to my closet and pressed something on my bed, I said"Now whats the Weather gonna be today?". I pressed another button, it came up with "78 Degrees,75% of Rain".

I said"Ok. . ". I clicked a button. I typed in Tshirt, Jacket, Pants and Sneakers. I pressed a button saying Scan. I pressed it and then Next thing I knew Heinz had that on. I said "It works! Awesome!". I tried it on me "T-shirt, Shorts, Lab coat, Sandals and Jacket". I was now wearing a T-shirt that said "I am not going to the good side" Shorts, My labcoats, my black sandels, and My Blue jacket was over my arm. I said "Cool!". I put the jacket on my bed and grabbed my Book bag. I put the jacket in my bag. I then put my Sketchbook, Laptop and Pencil case in the Bag.

Heinz climbed onto my bed, He asked"Whatcha Doing?". I said "Packing up my things for my trip to SeaWorld". He said "Oh. . Can I go?". I said "Yeah! I am not leaving you here all by yourself! . . Now come on we need to see what time it is". We went into my kitchen and I saw it was 7:32. I said "Dang My Parents need to be up! Come on Heinz lets go wake them up". We went into my parent's room. I said "Mom, Dad wake up!". They didn't wake up. I said "Hmm". I pressed the button on my mom's phone. I made a timer for 1 minute. I said"Come on Heinz lets go wake my sister up". We left fast(Without making a sound with the door). I went to my sister. I said "AMBER WAKE UP!". I shook her awake. She didn't wake up. I said "Heinz. . I have an idea. . Come here". He came over to me. I said"Get on the couch and jump till she wakes up and I will say wake up". Heinz said"Ok". He got on the couch and started jumping. I said "Amber wake up! Come on! We gotta go to SeaWorld before 9! Wake up!" No luck. Heinz said "Is she dead?" I laughed and said "No. . . She doesn't wake up easily that's it. . I have another idea. . Keep jumping". I said loud in my sisters ear "Wake up Amber! We have to go to SeaWorld! You're still in a Dream! Wake Up!" She started to wake up. I said "That worked". Heinz stopped jumping and got off the couch. Amber said "What?". I said "You have to get ready for SeaWorld!". She said"Oh. . ". She was about to lay back down when I pulled her up and said"Your not going back to sleep!" She said"Ok. . ".

I said"I am going to go on my computer. . Stay awake and get dressed". I left and Heinz followed. Amber got up and went to get dressed. I went on my computer and listened to "If you were gay". Heinz asked in the middle of the song "What does gay mean?". I said"Uh. . . It means. . Uh. . ". He said "Well. . . ". I said "I can't explain it. . Ask someone else". He saw my dad and was about to ask him. I said "I'll tell you later ok!". He said"Ok". I thought "That was close". I turned off my music. I went to paint and started working on a picture for someone. Heinz came up to me and asked"Whatcha yah doing?" I said "Doing a picture for someone". He said"Oh. . ". I saw that he was bored. I said "Do you want to draw?" He nodded. I said"Come here". I pushed my chair back and put him on my lap. I brought up a new paint and let him draw. I smiled at him drawing. I asked "Whatcha Drawing?" He pointed to my dad and said "Him". I tried not to laugh at how it looked. I said "The drawing looks better then my dad!" I then couldn't help but laugh. My dad asked"What are you laughing at? What's that?" I tried to say "Nothing" But Heinz said "You". My dad said "It doesn't look like me". I whispered "Look in a Mirror dude". Heinz laughed hearing me, which then made me laugh. My dad said "You guys are crazy". He left; I and Heinz were still Laughing.

-Later-

My mom called everyone out to the car, me and Heinz got up off the chair and I grabbed my Book bag and Went out to the car. I and Heinz got in the back of the car with my Sister. I grabbed out my sketchbook and started drawing a picture, Heinz watched me draw.

-Later-

We were now at SeaWorld and I jumped out of the car with my IPhone in my pocket. Heinz got out behind me; He said "Whoa, This place looks cool!" I said "It is!" He pointed to the needle point and asked "What's that?" I said "The Needle Point, or that's what I call it, It really is the sky tower, you go in it and you can see the whole park! I bet that you could even see the earth curve and see the penguin's in Antarctica!" Heinz said "Cool! I want to get on it!" My mom said "We will later, Right now we got to get into Sea World, See we need to get our finger prints scanned so we can get in, Without that we can't get in". Heinz said "Oh". I said "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go I want to get on the sky tower before I turn 18!" My sister and Mom laughed at me. We all went to get us to be able to go into Sea World.

-After everything that could get us into Sea World-

I, My sister and Heinz were posing in a picture In front a Christmas tree; we then went and started looking around Sea World. We saw people diving for pearls. Heinz said "That looks cool!" I said"Yeah, Especially how far down in water they are and how long they have been under water! I can't do that!" Heinz said "I don't think I could either!" I said "Yeah, now come on lets go into the gift shop, the faster we get though the gift shop the faster we get to the needle point". We went into the gift shop and followed my mom, Sister and Dad.

When we finished looking we went to the needle point. My mom said "I think I will freak out!" I said "Mom come on and get on it, you wouldn't freak out!" She didn't think that she would, we went on like this till we got in it. Heinz and I ran in the thing and sat next to Amber, My mom said "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad". I said shaking a bit "Yeah, It wouldn't". We started going up and I had my hat over my eyes. I then looked and saw it wasn't so bad; I looked down and said "Look how high we are up!" Heinz looked with me and said "Whoa!" We looked up and I saw the earth Curve a bit, I said "Look Heinz! See the earth curve a bit?" He said"Yeah! Cool!" We looked over the whole park; Heinz said "I can see our car from here!" He pointed and I looked, I said "Yeah! Cool, Hey dad, you didn't close the trunk!" He looked and I laughed, He said "Brooke". I said "What? You are the one that fell for it!" We started going back down and I said "I want to go back up!" My parents said "Not right now, we are gonna look around". I sighed and followed my parents.

We decided to go get some food so we went to a pizza place. Me, my sister, Heinz and My mom went to sit down when my dad got our food. I pulled out my phone to look up story updates. I read some of a story update then my dad came back with our food. I grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating quickly. Heinz stared at me; I said with my mouth full "What? I am very hungry!" He Said "Ok. . ." He grabbed a piece and started eating it. When I finished my piece I had some fries. Heinz finished his piece and took a couple fries and ate them. He then drank some of his soda. I gulped down my soda. My sister commented on how I and Heinz were acting way different. I said to her in a whisper "Your talking about the boy that was hated by his parents and didn't know who his family was for the first 5 years of his life, And then a girl that can eat her lunch in like 4 minutes". Amber said "Still you eat way faster and different than Heinz". I said "Whatever". I got up to throw my garbage out and then sat back down. I started taking a video with my I-Phone 3G (App helped me take a video). I said to the Phone "I am at Sea World with My Best Friend, Sister and Parents! And I went on the Needle point, Or Sky Tower. . And it was so awesome! Next Time I get on it I am taking a video!" Heinz said "It was mega awesome". I said "More then mega Awesome! Super Mega!" Heinz said "Super, Mega Coolly Awesome!" I said "I don't think coolly is a word. . ." Amber said "It is, it means Calm". I said "Oh. . Well as Heinz was saying it as it was a cool kind of awesome. . Anyways Future Me or who ever is watching this, Goodbye". I turned off the Video and saved it. When everyone else finished their food we left. We went to the Shamu stadium.

Heinz and I wanted to sit in the splash zone when My Mom and dad said "No!". Heinz looked as if he was gonna cry when I was mad, we went up to the top and sat. I was getting hot where we were sitting. Heinz said "It is so hot right here!". I said "I know right!". He said "Come on lets go sit down there". He pointed to a shady place. I sighed and said "Let me tell my parents then". I turned to my sister and said "Tell Mom and My dad me and Heinz are gonna sit down a couple rows down in the shade". She said "Why don't you guys just sit next to your dad". I said "In least you come sit over there with us, No". She sighed and said "Fine I'll sit over there with you guys". She got up and so did me and Heinz, We grabbed our things and moved to sit with her.

We watched the Show, I recorded some then got bored. I put my phone back in Amber's bag. Heinz started getting bored. I said to him "I wish we could sit in the splash zone, we would get to be on the screen! It is so fun! Since it is so hot right now!". Heinz said "I want to too!". I sighed and said "If only my parents would let us". He said "Curse them". I laughed and said to him "Yeah Curse them!". He smiled and so did I, We watched the show again. At the end we watched random people get hit with water, Heinz and I laughed. When we left my mom said "I need to get my Phone charging". I said "Man, I don't want to go with you to the car so you can charge your phone!". My dad said "How about you stay with your sister then when Your Mom and I go to charge her Phone". I said "That sounds like a good idea!". They left when I smiled, I asked Amber "Can we get on the Needle Point?". She said "Sure". I and Heinz said "Yes!". We went with Amber to the sky tower and got on it again. This time I video taped the whole thing. I said In a captain voice "We are now heading up the sky Tower, Please make sure you don't get up to look down, Or you will fall down due to you accidentally setting off the window going down… Uh Oh.. Uh. . People don't freak out, But-". I started fake screaming and Shook my Phone. I stopped and said "I was just playing! Nothing bad happen, Thankfully, Anyways we are in the sky tower / Needle point! It is so cool! Anyways, I am going to go and see this coolness!". I kept taping but looked outside.

When we got back down we went to sit near the water. I saw Heinz just randomly looking into the water. I took out my phone and took a picture of him. I said to Heinz "Pose Heinz". He turned and said "Ok". He smiled regularly and I took a picture. I said "Now do this". I did what He did in 2005 the day Perry came his nemesis when He took a picture. Heinz said "Ok. . ". He did it and I smiled, I took a picture of him, He said "Now let me take a picture". I said "Ok". I handed him my phone and said "Just press this button". I pointed to the Button with a camera on it. He said "Ok". I posed like I normally would, Then I did my Evil Pose, Then My best Doofy Pose. Heinz laughed at the last pose and handed me my phone. I looked at the pictures and said "These are good, I can't even take a picture that good of myself, In fact, I can't take a good picture of any one!". Amber said "That's not true, you take good pictures". I said "I take as good pictures as I draw real people! And I can't draw real people!". Amber said "You could if you practiced". I said "Whatever". I sat back down, Heinz sat with me, I was frowning a bit. Heinz said "Brookie, Turn that Frown, Upside down!". He tried to make my mouth smile. I laughed and said "Thanks for trying to make me smile". I hugged him and He smiled. Amber took a picture of this.

-Later-

Me and Heinz were begging to go on a polar express thing. My mom said "No!". Heinz smiled evilly, and I guessed what was going to go on. He started throwing a tantrum "I wanna go on the polar express!". I heard my mom sigh, Next thing we all knew we were on a polar express thing. I high fived Heinz, We both smiled.

When we finished with the Polar express we started looking around at polar bears and other things. When we finished looking we went to get some ice cream.

After eating Ice cream we went to a Pirate show. We saw a mime, but this mime was entertaining people by trying to make some people leave or mimicking people. Heinz laughed at the mime and I Laughed too. We saw a group of people fall for the Mime's tricks. The Group then found out they were doing the wrong thing and came back and sat down. I laughed, The Mime started mimicking a lady talking on a phone, the lady turned around and the Mime started whistling and walking away. I almost died at that. The show started and it got funnier. When The dude that was a pirate had an Evil Idea, Everyone Booed but I yelled out "Good Idea!". Heinz said "Yeah! Good idea!".

When the dudes fighting stopped to talk with the lady, then talked with other then When One said "Now where were we?". They started fighting again I laughed. Then the Evil Pirate jumped in the water I said "OMG!". He said to the seal "Could you give me a hand?". The seal clapped, The pirate got back up onto the stage and I saw his underwear was hearts. I said "Uh. . Dude your underwear's showing!". Heinz said "Dude, You know you need underwear that wouldn't embarrass you!".

When the show was done I said "Man! I don't want it to end! It was so cool!". Heinz said "Yeah!". We left and looked around.

-Sun down-

I was carrying Heinz on my back while walking to the ice skating show. We sat down at the show, I got bored waiting for the show to happen. I asked "When does this show start?". My mom said "Soon". I sighed as that wasn't an answer I was looking for. When the show started Heinz got bored. He was acting crazy, as he had too much chocolate and wasn't as tired as he would have been at that time. My parents stared at him and I gave them a quick death stare. I pulled Heinz into my lap, He said "Hey!". I said "Heinz, Calm down before my parents yell at you". He said "Fine".

We watched the show and it was amazing. Heinz said "This show is so cool!". I said "I know right! I wish I had more Hot chocolate.. Hmm..". I grabbed something out of my lab coat and it was Heinz's Wallet. I smiled and took out 10 dollars. I called over the hot chocolate guy and got two Cups of hot chocolate. I handed one to Heinz and started drinking mine.

-Later-

Heinz was now asleep as we got back in the car. My sister went to sleep so I decided to go to sleep too.

-Back home-

I picked Heinz up out of the car and went back into the house, I put Heinz in his bed and put the covers over him. I kissed his forehead and said "Night My little Friend"


End file.
